


Midnight at the Rivoli

by Dawnwind



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Hutch takes Starsky to the picture show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight at the Rivoli

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 Starsky and Hutch Advent Calendar.

Hutch was powerless to look away. Like watching a train wreck, he stared in stupefied horror. The garish colors— red and putrid green. The screams, the senseless violence—

“I can’t take any more of this!” he whispered. 

“Ssh!” Starsky yanked on his sleeve. “Siddown!”

“This is the worst movie I have ever seen.”

“This is a classic.” Starsky waved at the screen. “Goodness and the spirit of giving overcoming—“

“Santa Claus Conquers the Martians is crap, Starsk.” He groaned.

“Thanks for giving me this for Christmas.”

Hutch melted. He’d seen far worse things last May. “You lived for me.”


End file.
